Before the Storm
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Sequel to the Crow and The Butterfly. Elle has had her baby and is now in a stable relationship with Claire. But a war is about to start and newborns won't be the only thing that she and the Cullens have to worry about. Who will win Elle's heart?
1. Chapter 1

I'm new what I think is called the home stretch of high school. Prom is tomorrow night and graduation is next week. Cady is almost 6 months old and I am still with Claire. One thing that I need to work on is my speech for graduation. Who know having a baby to take care really hasn't made it difficult to get my homework done and I'm still projected to be valedictorian. On top of that my life has been almost normal since giving birth. I don't know why people say it's so hard to take care of a baby and go to school. It really hasn't been for me. It might have to do with the fact that my girlfriend and her mom are helping me raise her. I have been living with Claire since Cady was born.

I was currently giving Cady some milk. Carlisle told me I could use my breasts to feed her but that seemed complicated so I just used this formula stuff. She seemed to like it so that was good. I smiled as Claire walked. She had just come home from cheerleading practice and she looked hot as ever. We had managed to have sex even with the baby in our lives.

I kissed Claire as she walked in. Cady seemed to like it when the two of us kissed.

"How was practice?" I asked.

"It was good." Claire replied. "So are you excited about prom?"

"Kind of, I hope that I actually get to stay this time." I responded. "You know I was at prom when I had my first bout of morning sickness last year."

"I can see why you would want to stay." She agreed. "Well I'm happy that I get to go to my first prom. So did you call a babysitter for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah Alice was actually going to come by." I explained.

"Are you sure that you trust her?" Claire asked in surprise.

"Yes I do." I replied. "She hasn't had human blood since she killed Gabriel and I trust her because she knows I'll kill her if she does anything to my baby."

"Can you do that?" Claire questioned as she took Cady and burped her.

"I've done it before." I reminded her, referring to when I killed Jamie. "Besides Alice is staying home because she doesn't feel the need to go to another prom. She's been to a ton."

"I don't have to invite her in, do I?" She asked.

"No that's just _Vampire Diaries _stuff." I remarked. "Anyway I can't wait to see how you look in your prom dress."

"You know that work you did to lose that extra baby weight really paid off." Claire complimented.

"You I'm kind of glad that I haven't had to deal with vampire stuff or any supernatural stuff for a while. I'm starting to feeling like a normal teenage mother."

"Yeah not like those girls on _Teen Mom_." Claire agreed. 'I don't know why they only hire the crazy ones."

"Who knows." I replied. "I'm they are normal ones."

I suddenly heard the doorbell ring and opened it.

"Oh hey Naomi." I replied.

"So are you two ready for prom?" The vampire asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "So are you sure that Alice is okay with babysitting and not going to the prom?"

"Alice has been to enough proms that she knows that she be missing much." Naomi informed us. "You know Cady is really adorable."

I noticed that she had seemed to fall asleep in Claire's arms. I went and carried her to her crib and smiled.

On prom night, I was wearing a red dress with a black trim. I think it made me look hot and not like someone who just had a baby a few months ago. Claire actually decided to get a haircut for prom. It was now shoulder length but not as short as Alice's. I don't know why she did it but I liked it. She was wearing a turquoise dress that looked amazing. I was excited, especially at the prospect of staying for the whole dance. I just had to wait for Alice to arrive to do the babysitting before I could go.

Alice arrived at about 7:15. I gave her a quick rundown of where everything was and what to do in every situation.

"You know she really likes that panda." I told Alice. "Thanks for agreeing to do this."

"It's no problem, Elle." Alice agreed. "So I'll call you if there are any problems and I'll try to make sure there are no problems."

"We'll probably be out kind of late." Claire added. We kind of hoped that tonight would be one of those sexy nights as in one of the nights where we had sex with each other.

"Good luck with the prom queen voting." Alice told me. For some reason, I was nominated for prom queen. I didn't really want to win but I guess as some loser once it was an honor to be nominated. I knew that Jessica was keen on winning. Curiously her date from late year was also in the running. Mike was still Miranda as it hadn't seemed to wear off. That power doesn't actually seem very useful without a way to control it. I gave Cady a hug as Claire walked out the door and headed to the car.

In other news, not long after graduation, my cousin Bella was going to visiting. I was kind of excited to meet her face-to-face. I knew Uncle Charlie was also excited even though I didn't live with him anymore.

The first thing on the agenda for the night was dinner. It was some fancy restaurant style place that had just opened, in time for prom no less. That was a rather interesting coincidence. The food was Chinese, something that I never had before. The Chinese apparently really knew how to make food because it was good. I guess communism doesn't hurt their ability to cook.

After dinner, we headed to the dance. The theme of this year's prom was The Oscars. I'm not quite sure that meant but apparently quite a few students were wearing replicas of the dresses that some of the stars wore to the award show. I know Jessica wore a dress similar to one worn by this actress who looked suspiciously like her. I mean I highly doubt they were the same person since Jessica was 18 and the actress in question was 26.

I found Miranda by the punch bowl and decided that I would talk to her.

"So you're at prom as a girl." I stated. "How does that feel?"

"To be honest I have never really like wearing dresses." Miranda responded. "They make me feel so girly."

"Well you kind of are a girl." I pointed out.

"That's only on a biological level." She argued. "Even though I like the way this dress feels against my skin. Anyway, I hope people vote for you for prom queen because I definitely do not want to win. If I didn't know that you did, I would believe that you just had a baby a few months ago."

"Thank you." I replied as I went to find Claire so the two of us could dance together.

Claire and I had to have the shortest combined height of all of the dancing couples but that probably wasn't the record because Claire was taller than Alice. As per the theme, the songs that were being played had all won the Oscar for best original song. This was called _Falling Slowly _from this little known movie _Once_. Other songs featured were _A Whole New World, I've Had the Time of My Life, Jai Ho, Lose Yourself, and My Heart Will Go On._

Towards the end of the night, the principal came out announce to the winners for the prom king and queen. I already had an agreement that I would not dance with the king if I won.

"Attention everyone." The principal who looked suspiciously like that gay guy from _How I Met Your Mother_ said. "I am here to announce the 2011 Forks High Prom King and Queen. First we will announce the queen. With 90% of the vote give it up for Elle Bishop."

Wow 90 percent, I find it hard to believe that that many people voted for me. I took a bow before I was crowned. It was good to be queen.

"And now for the king." He said after the applause had ended. "Please give it up for your Prom King with a 51% of the vote, Jasper Hale."

Oh hell no. There was no way in hell that I was going to dance with him.

"As per the queen's request, our king and queen will be dancing with respective dates as opposed to each other." The principal explained.

So I danced with Claire, not even looking at Jasper as he and Naomi danced together. I would never forgive him. There was no way. Some people told me that I shouldn't hold a grudge but they're not the ones who had someone try to kill them.

After the prom, Claire and I had sex. It wasn't like it was a big deal. It wasn't even the first time that we did it with each other. It felt good and that's all that matters. Granted the back of a car wasn't as uncomfortable people say it is. I don't know why people do it back there, but that didn't make it any less satisfying for the two of us.

We went home after our session of lovemaking. I actually couldn't wait to see Cady. Who would have thought that I would have good mothering instincts? But I did promise to be a better than my dad. Of course I had a long way to go before that could even happen. She was just a baby right and her powers obviously hadn't developed yet. I didn't know what they would be because they were completely random. The two of us walked in the door and there was Alice holding onto baby Cady with a smile on her face.

"Look Mommy's here." Alice said to her. I smiled at the sight.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Claire announced with a yawn before she headed up the stairs. This was actually not the same house that Claire's family lived in. It was down the street. Bennet actually thought it would be a good idea because he felt them staying in separate places was safer. I don't know if the company had any idea where they were.

"So how did everything go?" I asked Alice as she gave Cady to me.

"It went pretty well." Alice replied. "You know I never told you how nice you look in that dress. So how did the prom go?"

"I'm surprised that you don't know." I stated.

"I was too busy taking care of her to look into your future." Alice responded as Cady started to grab my fingers. I was lucky I didn't seem to one of those comedy babies that always seemed to cause trouble.

"I won prom queen but Jasper won king." I replied.

"I bet that upset you and I also bet that you didn't dance with him." Alice remarked. "You know he's sorry for what he did. You should forgive him."

"I can't do that." I replied. "You don't know hard for me it was to dance right next to him. Anyway thanks again for helping me out. Do you want me to pay in any sort of way?"

"No this was for free." Alice told me. "I would do anything for you. Don't forget that."

So as you can tell, Elle still has a strong hatred for Jasper. Other than everything seems to be going pretty well. But you know what Victoria is up to. Nothing ever stays calm for too long in Forks. Victoria won't be the only enemy of the story I can tell you that. Please don't forget to review


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so writing speeches is kind of hard. I'm pretty sure that it's supposed to inspire the class but I don't actually care about inspiring anyone. Graduation is tomorrow and I don't have any words down. I need to wait for Claire to return from cheerleading practice to see if she can help me inspire people. I don't think that I have to believe it, I just have to say it. I mean I guess I can inspire people. I mean I managed to carry valedictorian status even while I was pregnant and after Cady was born. I managed to avoid being killed three times in the period of a year and I was still top of my class. How are none of the Cullens in front of me? They didn't have the distractions that I had. Maybe they just don't care about things like this. They've been to school so many times that being a valedictorian would probably be pretty insignificant to them. It's possibly that all of them have already done it. Well I couldn't see Emmett as a valedictorian but the rest of them probably have. I then heard the door open and smiled as Claire walked in.

"Hey." I greeted her with a kiss. School was officially over and there had been a half day, but of course, Claire needed to prepare for being a cheerleader next year. "I'm glad you're here. I need help with this speech."

"So how does it feel being top of your class?" She asked.

"To be honest I don't know how it happened." I answered. "Maybe the company fabricated grades for me up until I moved here. So I don't really know how to inspire people. I figured you'd be good at that because isn't that cheerleaders are supposed to do?"

"Well is there anything in particular that you want to talk about?" She asked.

"I should probably say something about being pregnant." I remarked. "Can you think of anything else I should put in there? I don't think anything about vampires or Gabriel would be appropriate."

"Well you need to talk about the good things that are on the horizon." Claire suggested. "People will be going to college and working. Some might even be joining the army. You also need to congratulate your fellow classmates for making it past everything with you. Even though it may seem like it, you did it together."

"Wow." I remarked. "Do you want to write the speech for me?"

"If you want to take care of the baby for the rest of night I'll do it." She agreed.

At that exactly moment, Cady seemed to wake up crying. I went over to her crib and then gave her a diaper change. I noticed Claire had a thing of paper and a pen and had started to write. I probably should make sure that I read before I say it. Claire did like to play jokes every now and then even though now wouldn't be a good time."

So while Claire was writing the speech, I sat down on the couch holding Claire as she we watched the 90210 season finale. I can't believe those kids were already out of high school. Then again, many of them weren't even played by people in high school. They were kind of like the Cullens pretending that they were high school students even though the Cullens were much older. Some might wonder why I was letting a baby see this but one: she was barely looking at the TV and two: even if she was, she wouldn't understand it. On top of that, I wasn't going to let anyone tell me how to raise my daughter, except Claire and probably Carlisle because he was a doctor.

Probably the thing that I liked most about having our place is that people need to knock to get in our house. We don't have to worry about Claire's parents or Uncle Charlie bothering us when we don't want to be bothered. Even the pizza guy couldn't come in unless we asked him to.

I guess I was excited about graduating high school. I didn't actually see myself doing it, partially because I didn't think I would be staying here but I like it here.

The next day, I was wearing the funny hat and gown as I waited with my class for graduation. Uncle Charlie was in the audience, as was Claire with Cady. I wanted my little girl to see me graduate even if she probably wouldn't remember it. We were doing this thing where we got our diplomas first, then there was a performance of a son, and then I would do my speech to close out the ceremony. That kind of gave me a lot more pressure.

So I was handed a piece of paper with my name on that said I graduated. I found it funny that that was all that it took. I would tell you what song was playing but I really wasn't paying attention. I don't think it was that important. After whoever was singing finished, I went to the podium thingy to give my speech.

"Fellow students, we've made it." I started. "The role of a valedictorian is to be a leader and as a leader, I think it's safe to say we can do anything from here. Look at me: I had a baby and still finished top of the class. Now as we go to college or wherever, we need to look back or our time here and never forget it. We need to keep these memories and always cherish them for the rest of our lives."

Okay that last part was cheesy. I should have cut that part out. People seemed to go for it because they were applauding. I guess with these kinds of speeches it's okay to be cheesy. After the speech was over, for some reason, we were supposed to turn the strings on our hats around and throw them up in the air. I was tempted to try and zap them out of the sky but I knew that wouldn't be a good idea.

As everyone walked out, the Cullens were handing out flyers for some sort of graduation party at their house. I can't believe that they were actually letting people inside. Didn't they have all kinds of vampire stuff there? I guess they could probably keep people away from the vampire stuff. I also wonder about having all of those warm bodies in the house. The school is a much bigger place even with the enormity of their house. I should go to make sure that everything goes well. It says Class of 2012 only. Hmm, I'll have to talk to Claire about this. I decided I would do this now.

"So there's this party at the Cullens' house tonight." I stated.

"The Cullens are throwing a party?" Uncle Charlie asked. "That doesn't seem like them."

"Yeah I know." I replied. "Anyway, it's seniors only and I kind of want to go. Would you be okay watching Cady on your own for the night? I don't have to go if you are not."

"You should go." Uncle Charlie agreed. "You won't get many opportunities like this anymore."

"Of course I'll do it." Claire added before she handed Cady to me. I smiled as I hugged her. "I'll be fine watching her."

"Okay just don't give her any of that vegan food." I reminded her. "You know what happened last time."

We pretty vowed never to speak of that incident again and basically decided it was going to be a while before we gave her tofu again. I'm not saying what happened. We said we weren't going to speak about it and that means you don't get to find out.

So that night, I was dressed my hottest for the party. Claire knew all that she needed to know. I took Claire's car because she wasn't going anywhere. It was different from driving mine but I think the fact that I hadn't drive in over a may have also been an issue. I parked and noticed there were a lot of cars. I had to park on the grass. After I got out of the car, I walked towards the doorway and slowly walked in, hoping to avoid Jasper as much as I could. I also hope Emmett wouldn't touch me because I didn't want to be touched by him.

"Hey I'm glad you're here." Alice told me.

"Well someone has to keep you guys in line." I joked. She hugged me and I tensed up. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't do that."

"Sorry." She apologized. "Do you want some punch?"

The punch was strangely the color of blood. Then again a lot of juice is red so it makes sense that it would be red. I don't think anyone would mistake it for blood. Not Even Emmett is that stupid. I grabbed a cup and filled it up.

"So that was a great speech." Alice told me.

"Well Claire wrote it and to be honest, I thought it was a bit cheesy." I explained.

"Well it was better than my valedictorian speech." She replied.

"When were you valedictorian?" I asked.

"I was valedictorian class of 1989 at Penquis Valley High School in Maine." She responded. "My speech probably plagiarized a few lines from hit songs. I've actually never been good at public speaking."

"You mean there's actually something that you're bad at?" I asked in complete disbelief as I covered my mouth.

"I'm not very good at eating either." She pointed out. "Or sleeping."

Suddenly that Jacob guy and two other tanned dudes walked into the house. He had less hair than when I last saw him.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked.

"We need to talk about the stuff in Seattle." Jacob said. The other Cullens turned to look.

"Come upstairs with us." Alice instructed. All of them headed up the stairs and I followed because I kind of wanted to hear this."

"Now we what do you want to talk about?" Naomi asked as we all stood in the room.

"We have a good idea that the stuff in Seattle in the work of vampires." Jacob replied.

"Well at least one of the deaths was by a serial killer." I pointed out.

"How do you know this?" Jacob asked me.

"Because he tried to kill me." I replied. "Alice saved me."

"Look we're keeping a close eye but they're really not our problem as long as they're still in Seattle." Rosalie said. "Seattle is out of our jurisdiction. If they come here, we'll do something about it. Right now, I think it's best if you three were to leave."

So they left and after a while, everyone else did as well. I was one of the last ones there because I was helping to clean up. Just like on the shows, teenagers were messy.

As I was cleaning the door opened and four people in cloaks walked inside.

"Party's over." I told them.

"Actually." A short girl with blonde hair and red eyes replied as she stepped forward "We need to speak to you."

So there are the wolves. Also what exactly do the Volturi want with Elle? I can promise you that Bella will be appearing the next chapter. So don't forget to review


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't talk to people that I don't know." I replied.

"We are the members of the Volturi Guard." The blonde girl replied. "You can call me Jane. This is my brother Alec, Felix, and Demetri. I trust you've heard of us."

"Actually I can't say that I have." I replied.

"We are the governing body for all vampires." Jane explained.

"Okay so do you want to see the Cullens?" I asked. "Because I need to get home."

"We do need to see the Cullens about the violation of letting a human know about the existence of our kind. It is the most sacred law." Alec replied.

"And who would this human be?" I asked.

"Cute." Jane replied. She glared at me and suddenly I felt like I was in agonizing pain. But I kept my footing and fired a shot of electricity at her. It missed but caused her to lose focus and the pain stopped. "It's not often that I am impressed. I have never met anyone who was able to withstand my gift."

"Well I just had a baby." I pointed out. "Now that was real pain."

Before they could say anything else, Carlisle walked into the house with Esme.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Carlisle asked.

"It seems you have broken the law by letting this human know the existence of us." Felix stated.

"Hold up. I am not human." I interrupted.

"It's true." Carlisle agreed as I once again lit up sparks in my hands. "Her cell structure is separate from that of a human which gives her an extraordinary ability. Therefore because she is not human, the law hasn't been broken."

Jane let out an audible sigh. "So it seems." She stated. "We will need to have a word with Aro about this. It seems there is something in the supernatural world that we haven't realized. We do apologize for the intrusion."

The four of them walked away and the other Cullens came down the stairs.

"Can I go home now?" I asked.

"Elle, do you realize the significance of what just happened?" Alice asked me.

"No, not really." I answered. "I just really need to get home to Cady and Claire."

"You can go home now and we can discuss this later." Carlisle replied. "Maybe you can come by tomorrow morning?"

"I'm supposed to meet my cousin Bella at the airport tomorrow morning." I replied. "How about you just send it to me in an email?"

They seemed a bit stunned as I walked out to my car. From there, I drove home and saw Claire sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"I thought you would be home earlier." She replied.

"I just got held up a bit." I replied. "Is Cady asleep?"

"Yes she is." Claire explained. "So you're going to Port Angeles tomorrow to pick up your cousin?"

"Yeah, I was going to talk Cady with in the stroller." I replied as I sat next to her. "Do you wanna come with?"

"Yeah I guess I wouldn't mind meeting your cousin." She told me. "So do you think she has any abilities?"

"I don't know." I responded. "Uncle Charlie doesn't have one so she might not have one either."

"When do we need to be there?" She asked.

"The plane is supposed to get there at 11:00." I answered. "We should leave a little before 10:00. We should probably go to bed like…now."

So we did go to bed. I didn't have to set the alarm, because, like always, Cady woke up us. I got up to change her and then feed her before I took my shower. I have to admit, getting up at 6:00 every morning is a little annoying. This is why I'm going to have to continue to go to bed early even though I don't have school anymore. I also wonder how much of a social life I am going to have this summer. Granted, I didn't have much of one before but I would probably not have one at all now.

At exactly 9:43 a.m. we left to go the airport. At 10:54 we arrived and I got out the stroller and put Cady into it and we went to the Gate place. I had never actually done this before. I was always the one getting off the plane, not the one waiting for someone. I hoped Bella remembered what I looked like. I mean she had only seen me once and now the baby was outside of me.

"Maybe we should use a sign." Claire suggested.

"That's a good idea." I agreed as I took out a piece of paper from my purse and wrote on it. I think the sign worked because Bella walked over to me. She was even tanner than before.

"Bella is my girlfriend, Claire." I introduced as I picked my baby up. "And this is Cady, my daughter."

"Hi." Bella greeted. "So where's Charlie?"

"He had to work this morning, which is why I am here." I explained.

"Well your daughter is very cute." Bella complimented.

"Thanks. She takes after me and not her dad." I explained.

"What happened to her dad?" Bella asked.

Claire and I exchanged glances. "We don't talk about it." Claire said. Yes I don't think it's worth mentioning that he tried to kill me.

"Okay so I hear that got your own place." Bella commented.

"Yeah, it was after Cady was born." I responded. "Claire and I own it."

"So how long have you two been going out?" Bella asked as we headed to the car.

"It's been 10 months." Claire answered. "We got together shortly after school started."

"So are you each other's first girlfriends?" Bella questioned. I put Cady into her car seat.

"No I had another one around the time we first moved here." I responded.

"I see. What happened to her?" Bella replied. I frowned. I didn't want to talk about Alice now. "I'm sorry it's none of my business."

"You don't mind sitting in the back, do you?" I asked Bella, changing the subject

"Not at all." Bella answered as Claire popped the trunk to put Bella's bags…no bag in. How could anyone travel with just one bag? I don't understand it. "So you're taking me to Charlie's house, aren't you? That's kind of where I need to go."

"Why do you call you dad by his first name?" Claire questioned as she got in the driver's seat.

"Because I haven't seen him since I was 8." Bella answered as I got in the passenger's side. "Speaking of dads, I'm sorry to hear about yours, Elle."

"I'm really not." I told her. "We were never really on good terms."

The drive to Uncle Charlie's was actually pretty quiet. I had to give Cady her pacifier at one point but she was okay. Claire pulled into the driveway and parked. Uncle Charlie's cop car was there.

"Can you unfasten her for me?" I asked Bella.

Bella undid the lock on the car and I reached into the back to grab Cady. I was a good thing that I had a diaper bag because that was definitely needed.

"We're here!" I announced as we walked into the house.

Uncle Charlie walked over to us and gave Bella a hug. I headed to the bathroom and did what needed to be done before I came back.

"So how has everything been going with the baby?" Uncle Charlie asked.

"It's fine." I replied. "I like to think that I'm a good mother."

Uncle Charlie already knew not to question my mothering capabilities. We had an argument a few months ago where one of his plants paid the price. It was just a plant, it's not like there aren't millions of those around here.

"So I have news." Bella announced. I was curious to hear what this news was. "Mom thought it would be a good idea for me to stay here over the summer before I go to college."

"Where are you going to college?" Claire asked.

"University of Washington." Bella responded.

"In Seattle?" Uncle Charlie questioned.

"Yes." Bella answered.

"I don't know if I would feel comfortable about that." Uncle Charlie stated. "Have you heard about the violence over the past few months?"

"I think the University is far enough away from downtown that I should be able to stay away from it." Bella replied. "And who knows maybe everything will be better by then."

"I would still appreciate it if you reconsidered." He remarked. "Did you get into any other schools?"

"Well I did get into Florida but I really wanted to go to college near here." Bella complained. "I mean Phil's getting a raise this year and offered to pay for it."

"So we were going to have dinner here tonight, right?" I asked.

"Yes I was going to order something in." Uncle Charlie replied. "I hope that's okay with all of you because I still can't cook."

"It's fine Dad." Bella replied. "But are you excited about me staying here for the summer?"

"Yeah." Uncle Charlie answered. "It would be nice especially since I have space for you now that Elle has moved out. "Speaking of which, you two are still going living on your own, aren't you?"

"Yes we are." Claire and I both answered simultaneously. For some reason Cady giggled at this. I decided to put her down because she seemed bored. She crawled over and grabbed the remote and managed to turn the TV on. Apparently it was on one of those animal shows. I stared at Uncle Charlie for a moment.

"I uh…was channel surfing and this is where I turned it off." Uncle Charlie said. I personally think that he was lying and he was actually watching something on the channel at some point.

"So I think I'm going to go visit my mom and dad after dinner tonight." Claire announced. "It's been a little while since I've seen them and they probably miss me."

"Okay just don't let them talk you into moving back in with them." I joked. I don't think she would do that. "We need you more than they do."

My phone then started to ring. It was Alice. I went to another room to take it since everyone else seemed to be watching Cady.

"Hello?" I answered.

"We really need to talk about happened last night." She stated. "Do you think you can come over tonight?"

"I have to see if I can find a babysitter." I replied before I hung up and started to call a few people.

In the end, I was able to get Miranda to look after her. After dinner, I took Cady home and left instructions for the boy-turned-girl. I kissed Cady goodbye before I headed to the Cullen house.

"So what is it you need to discuss?" I asked.

"It seems we need to fill you in on the Volturi." Naomi replied. All of the Cullens except Jasper were there. I am pretty sure that they realized that it would be beneficial to the situation if he wasn't.

"Okay." I replied as I waited for someone to talk.

"The Volturi are the largest, oldest, and most powerful vampire coven in the world." Carlisle explained. "They are based in the city of Volterra, Italy. They withhold the law and you know the biggest law is not to reveal the existence of vampires to humans. We are very lucky that you are not human."

"Yeah, I get that so is there anything else?" I asked.

"I lived with them once." Carlisle added. "It was over 300 years ago. I eventually grew tired of their total disregard for human life and left to become a doctor where I could help people. I worked alone for several years until I met Naomi."

"Okay so they don't like humans, I still don't understand why you couldn't have told me all of this in an email." I replied.

"You just need to be careful." Alice declared. "We think they will come back."

"I'll keep my eye out for them." I responded. "So can I go now?"

"I guess you can." Carlisle replied.

With that I headed home.

"So she's asleep." Miranda replied before I paid her the $100 bucks I promised her. Was it too much to pay a babysitter, maybe but I didn't care.

After Miranda left, I heard noise from the bathroom but as far as I knew, Claire was still gone. I went to the bathroom and saw a blonde girl about 15 that was a little taller than me.

"What are you doing in my house?" I asked as I charged up my hands.

"Hi Mom." The girl replied. Wait, what? Was this possible?

"Cady?" I asked.

To answer your question, no it is not Cady from the future. Her power is age manipulation. The older version of Cady is played by Meaghan Jette Martin. And when your states of shock wear off, you can review


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my god." I remarked. I couldn't believe this.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Cady asked me.

"I'm in shock." I told her. "My baby literally grew up overnight. How did you do that?"

"Well I guess it's what my ability is, kind of how you can shoot electricity." Cady explained.

"Well right now do you think you can change back into a baby while I think of a way to tell Claire?" I asked.

"It's harder for me to control when I'm younger." She told me.

"So if I asked you to grow up, would you be able to do it?" I asked as I heard the door open.

"Probably…" She said.

"Well I need you to shrink now." I told her. She nodded and I watched her revert to a baby. I don't know the thing with the clothes worked but I wasn't going to ask. I picked her up, which I suspected would be easier than when she got older, and carried her into the living room. I just had to think of the best way to tell her this. I know Claire may have seen some strange abilities, but I had a feeling that this one would take the cake.

"Hi." I greeted her. "How was the family?"

"Well my mom wanted me to move back home, Lyle wanted to go even farther and my dad asked me about you and if you were purposely shocking me." Claire explained.

"Your brother didn't mean that." I replied. "So does he know that he's adopted too?"

"No my parents said never to tell him that." She said.

"Yeah but it doesn't it hurt you by making him believe that he's actually related to them?" I question.

"I guess but I really don't even know how I would tell him." Claire admitted. He'd probably be really upset that I've been lying to him for all of these years."

"Claire, I have something to tell you." I replied. "You're probably not going to believe it unless you see it and I don't even know if you will see."

Before I could say anything, I noticed Cady had fallen asleep. Well then, it didn't look like this was happening now.

"Yes?" Claire asked.

"On second thought, I'll tell you in the morning." I remarked, not wanting to wake my little girl up. "We should probably head to bed soon too. You know after we brush our teeth and stuff."

So it wasn't long before the two of us were in bed and asleep.

However, in the middle of the night, I heard some movement coming from the living room. I looked and saw Cady was still a baby and in her crib. Maybe it was a burglar. Claire was still sleeping so I sparked up and went to the living room. It wasn't a burglar.

"Alice, what are you doing here so late?" I whispered to my ex. The lights were off and the room was illuminated by my hands. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I had a vision and I felt that I really needed to tell you." Alice explained. "I just found out that Victoria is a leading an army of vampires here and they're going to attack at some point."

"Couldn't this wait until tomorrow?" I asked.

"I don't know when they're going to attack." Alice stated. "It could be tomorrow morning."

"So what am I supposed to do?" I questioned, throwing my hands up in the air. "Am I supposed to stay up all night and wait for vampires that may or may not come?"

"Can I stay here overnight and watch over you?" She asked.

"No you can't." I told her. "I seriously doubt that chick is going to just bring an army of vampires into the city tomorrow. Go home, Alice."

"I'm sorry for waking you up." Alice apologized remorsefully as she walked out the door. Okay so I felt a little bad after that but I was too tired to put much thought into it.

I woke up the same way that I was woken up every morning: by Cady. Maybe I could get her to show Claire her ability and she could start going to bed as a teenager. I went to her crib and took her out to change her.

After all of our showering and whatnot, I took Cady into the kitchen for breakfast.

"So what did you want to tell me last night?" Claire asked.

"Well Cady has an ability." I explained. I can't tell it to you because you would never believe me. "I have to see if I can get her to show it to you."

I put Cady down on the chair. "Do you think you can show Claire?" I asked.

I watched as Cady started to both glow and grow. When she was done, she was 15 again. I noticed Claire's mouth was hanging open.

"Do you like it, Mommy?" Cady asked her.

"I don't know." Claire replied. "This is amazing. How did your clothes with you?"

"I don't know it really works but I think it would be best not to question it." Cady explained.

"So you call her Mommy and me Mom?" I asked.

"Yeah I have two moms." Cady told us as she stood up. "I know kids are supposed to have dads but I don't care because I love both of you."

"You're taller than both of us." Claire commented.

"Yeah I can't really control my height, just my age." Cady said.

"This is totally strange." Claire admitted. "I really don't know what I'm supposed to say here."

Cady walked over to Claire and gave her a hug.

"So, Uncle Charlie is going to bring Bella over here today." I told Cady. "I think it would be best if you went back to how you normally are for that. Uncle Charlie isn't really keen on the whole powers thing. He still doesn't like how I can shoot lightning from my hands."

"Okay but I'm sorry that I hurt you Mom." Cady responded. "I didn't mean to. I was just trying to get out."

"I'm pretty sure that's how all childbirth goes." I explained. "But I don't think I would ever want to do it again."

"So what can I do here, Mom?" Cady asked.

"Well you can…watch TV." I told her. "I really wasn't expecting this kind of thing to happen so soon. I was prepared for a baby not for a teenager."

"I'm sorry." Cady apologized. "I can go back to being a baby if you want me to."

"No, you don't have to. You can go to the bathroom by yourself now, right?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure that I can." She told me.

"Well at any rate, you should change back now because Charlie and Bella will probably be here soon." Claire replied.

Cady nodded and she regained her infant form, just in time for there to be a knock on the door.

Claire went to answer it and I put Cady's pacifier in her mouth. She started to suck on it. I guess even if she could turn into a teenager at will, she still loved her pacifier. Maybe she had a different mindset when she was a baby than when she was older. I don't know. I didn't take any of that psychology stuff.

"Hey." I greeted my uncle and cousin. "How are you?"

"Work's a little stressful right now." Uncle Charlie admitted. "I've got this missing persons case that I have absolutely no leads for."

"What's this person's name?" I asked curiously.

"It's a girl named Riley Biers." He explained. "She's been missing for several months now. At first, I thought it had something to do with her sexuality but her parents didn't seem to mind that. She just went to Seattle one night and never came back. Her body was not identified as one of the dead, but anyway, enough about my work. We should do something fun."

The thing is Forks wasn't exactly fun central. There really wasn't much that could be done outside. Sure there was a beach in La Push but I didn't trust Cady with those werewolves. Plus I heard that some of those guys do this thing where they fall in love with someone at first sight, no matter how the person is and I would not have a werewolf falling in love with daughter. I mean when it comes to dating, I would prefer that she not end up with a vampire or werewolf. I also hoped that she would end up with someone else with an ability. I mean I wasn't some elitist that would kill any human that she tried to date but I do like the idea of her dating someone else like her.

We ended up going to the lake. Claire took Cady to play in the shallow end while I sat by the shore in my bikini. I began to think back to what happened about a year ago when I came with here with Alice and Naomi.

"_Come on you have to go in." Alice pleaded. "I promise nothing is going to happen."_

"_I have a baby in me." I reminded her. "If I die, I'm pretty it would die too and I'm pretty you can't turn me into a vampire because I have a baby in me."_

"_You are not going to die." Naomi told me. "Come on it can't just be us shiny vampires in here." _

"_Yes I can." I remarked. "So can you read my baby's mind?"_

"_It doesn't have a developed enough mind for me to read." Naomi explained. "Besides even if I could, I wouldn't use my telepathy on a fetus."_

_I shocked her for that. "Ow what was that for?" She asked. _

"_Elle, that's the clinical term for an unborn child." Alice told me. _

"_Oh." I remarked as I scratched the back of my head. "Sorry." _

_While I was looking at Naomi, Alice picked me up and jumped into the lake carrying me. No electricity came out. _

"_You are very lucky that I love you." I told my pixie vampire girlfriend. "So do I really have to wait nine months to have this thing?"_

"_Yes." Alice answered "And you'll continue to gain weight until you deliver."_

"_This whole pregnancy thing is one big inconvenience." I remarked. _

"_So do you hope that you have a boy or girl?" Alice asked. _

"_I do want to have a girl but I guess I would be okay with a boy." I replied. _

"_If you had a girl would you name her?" She questioned. _

"_I guess I would name her Mary after you." I responded. "Would you be okay with that? I don't have to do name her that."_

_Alice then kissed me._

I don't why I just thought of that. It brought good feelings but I wasn't supposed to feel that way about Alice.

So Elle doesn't seem to be as over Alice as she seems. This chapter was mostly for explaining Cady's power. You also find out what name she would have had if Alice and Elle had stayed together. And Riley is played by Mary Elizabeth Winstead. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

I was at home. Claire was at her first cheer practice of the summer, so I was alone with Cady. It was interesting that when she was older, she actually looked a lot like my younger sister than my daughter. Of course the former would be more believable since I was only three years older than her current form. I was trying to keep this a secret between me and Claire right now. I had a feeling that most people wouldn't believe it. Suddenly, I heard a jarring at the window. I went to see that it was Alice, sneaking in again.

"What do you want now?" I asked feeling exasperated.

"We really need to prepare for the vampire army when they get here." Alice told me.

"Who's here, Mom?" Cady asked as she walked into the room. I really wish that she hadn't done that. "Hi, Alice."

"Mom?" Alice asked. "Okay I am seriously confused."

"I really wish that you had stayed out there." I told Cady. I then turned to Alice. "This is Cady. She kind of has the power to change her age. I didn't want to tell you this. And you can't come into my house without using the door."

"So your daughter is a teenager now." Alice stated, sounding a little shocked. "I don't know how to feel about that."

"Just don't tell anyone." I requested. I then remembered something else. "And don't think about it while you're around Naomi over."

"Does Claire know about this?" Alice asked.

"Yes Mommy knows about this." Cady responded.

"That's what Cady calls Claire." I explained. "Cady, do you think you can go back out there while Alice and I discuss some things."

Cady nodded and went back into the room. I looked to Alice after she walked away.

"So what exactly are you proposing?" I asked.

"You need to be ready to fight the newborns." Alice explained.

"Aren't they like the other vampires that I've fought off already?" I asked.

"No they're 10 times more aggressive and also stronger and faster. I don't even know if it's a good idea for you to try to fight at all." She replied. "But since, you're the one that Victoria is after, I suppose it would be better than just standing by and camping out in some tent away from everyone else. You are capable of defending yourself, however unlikely it is."

Suddenly, my phone started to ring. It turned out that it was a call from Bella. Okay that was interesting.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I need your help." Bella responded. Okay now I was confused. "Jacob asked me out."

"Jacob as in Jacob Black?" I asked. As in the werewolf? Well I guess if she wanted to be with him, I would be okay with that.

"Yes." She confirmed. "I don't have much dating experience. I was hoping that you could help me out."

"I've never been out with a guy before." I reminded her. "I don't think I'd be much help."

"Well you're the only person that I can get dating advice from." She reminded me. That's right. She didn't exactly have friends here. "Anyway he's so amazing and I really want it to be a perfect date. I can't wait to see him."

"Are you okay?" I asked. "I mean you don't really know the guy."

"Yeah but I just feel attracted to him." Bella responded. "Oh he's here now. I gotta go."

She hung up and I was confused.

"It sounds like your cousin has been imprinted upon." Alice replied. "I am not the greatest when it comes to Quileute lore but that would definitely be my first guess."

"So what should I do?" I asked. "Do I need to kill him?"

"No!" Alice yelled, probably loud enough for Cady to hear. She did hear because she came into the room.

"Is everything all right in here?" Cady asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." I responded. I then whispered to Alice. "Can we talk about this later? Just tell me when and where you want to meet and I'm in."

Alice started to go back out using the window. "Oh for the love of God, use the freaking door." I told her.

"Sorry." Alice apologized, before she exited via the door.

"So she's the vampire, isn't she?" Cady asked. I gasped.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I heard you say it." She told me. "Just because I didn't know what it meant and couldn't respond doesn't mean that I don't remember it. So did you go out with her before I was born?"

"I guess you're old enough to hear this story." I replied. I probably was actually going to wait 15 years to tell her this but she was 15 now so I guess I could tell her. "Alice and I did date. It was around the time that I first moved here and before Claire moved here. Of course we didn't exactly date until after I found out that she was a vampire. We were very much in love. In fact if we hadn't broken up, your name would probably be Mary."

"So what happened?" She asked curiously.

"It was my 18th birthday. Her family was throwing me a party. I went to cut the cake and ended up cutting myself. Her brother Jasper smelled my blood and ran for me. I managed to fight him off but he had tried to kill me. I broke up with Alice that night and a few days later, I started dating Claire." I explained. By the time it was over, some tears had escaped my eyes.

"What happened to my dad?" She then asked.

"I really don't want to get into that right now." I answered, still misty-eyed. "In fact, I would really appreciate if you were my baby girl right now."

Cady nodded before she returned to infancy. Not soon after did Claire walk into the house. I guess her practice was over. I picked up Cady and wiped the last of my tears from my eyes as she walked into the room.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked.

"Nothing." I answered. "I just told Cady about my relationship with Alice. Speaking of which, Alice knows about Cady's ability now. She kind of walked in on a conversation between us."

"Why was Alice here?" She asked.

"Some vampire army is supposedly coming here to attack." I explained. "I'm not worried about it."

"Elle, this is probably something that you should be worried about." Claire warned me. "I mean even though you can fight them off, vampires are still dangerous."

"Well maybe we can ask those wolf guys for help." I suggested. I then realized that Cady could hear this stuff. I went and set her down in her crib, before I returned to Claire. "I mean they're supposed to fight vampire and whatnot."

"You should talk to Alice about that." Claire proposed. As if on cue, Alice called. Did I really want to talk to her now? I mean Claire just got home and it had been a while since we had last had sex. I really wanted to do that right now. I silenced the phone and took Claire into our bedroom.

Claire and I ended up making sweet love and it felt great. After we were done, Alice called me again and I figured that I should answer it this time.

"Yes?" I answered.

"We really need to talk about this battle plan." Alice told me.

"Can we do it tomorrow?" I asked. "I have to help Bella prepare for her date."

"We'll meet tomorrow afternoon." Alice agreed.

"You should talk to the wolf guys. They hate vampires and probably would want to do something about more coming here." I responded. "Your enemies can be useful allies."

"I don't think that will work." She said. "But maybe you can suggest the idea to the dog when he comes to pick Bella up for her date."

"Why do you call him that?" I asked.

"Old habit, bye." She replied as she hung up.

After I was done on the phone, Claire and I cuddled a little bit before I had to get up. I decided to go wake Cady up and realized that she needed a change. I sighed. That was the definitely the part about her being a baby that I liked the least. I changed her before I figured that should be done before she changes herself to become older.

I debated whether or not I should have Claire take care of her or just watch over her. I actually decided on the first.

"So I'm pretty sure that you know what to do by now." I told Claire. "I love both of you."

I went towards Uncle Charlie's house and hoped that I would get there before Jacob did.

Uncle Charlie wasn't there but I still had my key so I could get in. I went upstairs to see Bella. She seemed to be having a dilemma over what dress to wear.

"Pick the red one." I instructed. Well it wasn't completely red. It was actually red and black. I still had a feeling that it would look good on her. It also had a belt. Actually I think that was one of my dresses that I left her but whatever, I have others. I don't need that one. She looked good in it.

"So how do you Jacob?" I asked.

"We met when we kids." Bella explained. "I used to come here when I was younger but just stopped because there really wasn't anything to do. I thought about it when my mom moved to Jacksonville but decided not to."

"So what kind of shoes are you going to wear with that dress?" I questioned.

"I was thinking that I would just go with my sneakers." Bella answered.

"No you can't do that." I responded. "I may not be the biggest on fashion but I know that that is a definite no."

Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring. I went downstairs to get it. Now would probably be a good time to talk to him about that so called plan to have the wolves fight with the vampires against the other vampires.

"I have a proposition for you while we wait for Bella." I remarked. "You might not like it."

"Okay…" Jacob replied.

"It's about those vampires from Seattle." I stated. "They're coming here. It's actually more of an army. You see I killed that this vampire last May and now her girlfriend wants to kill me."

"You killed a vampire?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes." I replied as I zapped him. "As you can see, I can do that. Anyway I want you and your other wolves to fight with me and the Cullens against this army because I know that you don't like vampires."

"I don't know if we could work together." Jacob replied.

"Come on you have a common enemy." I urged. "It's like how Wolverine and Sabretooth joined together in that X-Men movie."

At that time, Bella came down the stairs.

"I'll talk to the guys about it." Jacob told me before he and Bella went out the door. I hoped that was a yes because I had a feeling that we may be in for quite a fight, depending on how many of these vampires there are in the army.

So the battle plan is in place. Next chapter will include some training which may or may not be in a montage. Also Alice knows about Cady and Jacob imprinted on Bella. I figured why not since she was there and all. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

I was with the Cullens and Claire. We were waiting for Jacob and his friends to show up. I stood as far away as possible from Jasper. Bella was currently watching Cady because I still didn't want to leave her alone by herself. She probably could take care of herself but I didn't want to take any chances. What was taking those wolves so long? We've been here for almost ten minutes and aren't they supposed to be able to run really fast? Why can't they keep up a meeting time? Working with them was definitely going to be hard.

Finally the wolves walked up, and I mean that literally. They were giant wolves not the tan-skinned, dark-haired people that I expected.

"They don't trust enough to be in their human forms." Naomi stated. Most of them were trustworthy…just not Jasper. Jasper was coincidentally the one who was doing all of the talking.

"Okay the most important thing to know about newborns is that you can't let them touch you." Jasper remarked with some sort of authority. "They are very strong and fast but for the most part very stupid and reckless. With the proper training, you should be able to defeat them with ease."

I watched as Emmett ran at Jasper and Jasper threw him to the ground before I looked over at Claire. To be honest, she probably didn't need to be here because she most likely was not going to be fighting vampires. I guess I wanted her here and that was a good enough reason for me.

I was just watching no matter how much I wanted to fry Jasper. I wasn't interested in fighting any newborns. I was more concerned with taking the redheaded bitch. Despite the fact that I hate my father with a burning passion, I am very upset that she took the thrill of killing him away from me. I have issues.

Alice was the only one who was actually able to fight Jasper on equal footing. I think it had something to do with her ability to see his moves before he was going to make them. It reminds me of that time when I played chess against her. You can't play chess against Alice. It's not possible to win that.

All in all, I was actually kind of bored here. I don't know why I even bothered to come. I guess I was interested in seeing what everyone else was doing but I wasn't a close combat kind of fighter. I worked better from a distance. Claire wasn't really much of a fighter at all. I mean she was good at dodging and couldn't be hurt but those didn't actually help in the event of a fight. As I was watching and leaning against a tree, Alice walked over to me.

"You know this was a really good idea." She complimented. "I actually think that having them on our side will make a difference, even though they smell really bad."

"Yeah but I don't know why I am here." I stated. "These aren't the kind of tactics that I would use in a fight."

"I don't want you fighting any of these newborns." Alice replied.

"Well I'm not interested in fighting any newborns." I countered. "I just want to fight the main bitch."

"You can't do that." Alice told me.

"You said the same thing about Jamie and look how that turned out." I reminded her. "I am not some weakling that needs to be protected all of the time. I can take care of myself if you haven't figured it out yet."

"Well I am not going to let you fight her alone." Alice replied. "If you insist on fighting her, I am fighting her with you."

"Fine, whatever." I agreed. "So I'm going to take Claire and go now."

Claire and I ended up leaving the place to go home where Bella was holding onto a sleeping Cady.

"You said you were going to see Jacob did he say anything about me?" Bella asked. You know this whole imprint thing on her was kind of annoying. She was like obsessed with him now.

"I didn't really talk to him." I explained as I took my baby from her. I'm not exactly sure which one was him. "We were at a place with a lot of people and there wasn't much communication."

"Yeah let's go with that." Claire agreed. I did not have to pay Bella because she was family and she just left. I noticed at that point that Cady awoke. I put her down so she could grow up. Unsurprisingly, she became a teenager again. Once she did, she gave me a hug.

"So did Aunt Bella treat you well?" I asked as I hugged her back.

"Technically she's not her aunt. For that to be true, she'd have to be your sister." Claire pointed out.

"Well that's easier to say." I countered.

"Bella was nice. She took good care of me." Cady answered. "But she was also kind of boring. I know I'm easier to amuse at that age but she wasn't exactly the best at keeping me entertained. So how did the vampire/werewolf thingy go?"

"You know, you know probably know more about this stuff than someone your age should." Claire remarked.

"I would say that I'm kind of like Dawn from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, except I'm well…real." Cady replied.

"Okay I am officially not watching that show with you anymore." I stated.

"Mom, I'm 15." Cady argued.

"That's only like 20 percent of the time." I reminded her. "Maybe less, the point is that most of the time you're 6 and half months old."

"Well please let me watch stuff." She begged. "And why can't I go out like this?"

"Because people around here know that you're supposed to be a baby." I replied. "Maybe if we move to another town, we can try that out but I don't have any idea if that's going to happen."

"But as long as no other comes over, you can stay like when one of us is home." Claire bargained.

"Okay Mommy." Cady agreed. "So can we talk about my father now?"

Claire looked at me and I shook my head. "Know you really don't want to know about your father." I replied.

"Why don't you want to tell me about him?" Cady questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied as I walked to my room. If I could, I would hide the truth about Gabriel from her. I didn't want her to know about him.

Claire seemed to have followed me inside. I wasn't crying but I wasn't happy either. I think she could tell.

"Why don't you want to tell her?" Claire as I made sure that the door was closed.

Once I was assured it was, I said. "I don't want her to know that her father was a serial killer that also tried to kill me while I was pregnant with her. She was almost not born because of him so excuse me for wanting to make sure that she never finds out about him. As far as I'm concerned, she has no father."

"Well if she finds out now, she won't ask anymore." Claire reasoned. "As horrible as it is, it's something that you need to tell her. It's also something that she needs to hear from you, to her face."

"You're right." I relented. "I just don't want to tell her. You know that I love you, don't I?"

"Yes I do." Claire replied as she wrapped me in a hug and gave me a kiss.

"Okay I'll tell her." I responded, after thinking a minute. "You can leave the room and tell her to come in."

Claire nodded and walked out of the room. This was soon followed by Cady walking in.

"Okay this may be hard to hear." I stated. "Are you sure that you want to?"

"Yes." Cady confirmed.

"Well you might want to sit down." I instructed as she took a seat on my bed next to me. "Let me start by saying that your father and I were never in love. I didn't plan for this to happen, obviously because I'm only 18. We didn't even know each other. I was actually assigned to watch over him and flirt with him a little."

"So I'm the product of a one-night stand?" Cady asked. "What's so bad about that?"

"There's more." I added. "I want you to absolutely promise me that you can handle it."

"Yes I can handle it!" Cady shouted in frustration. "What did he do that was so bad? Did he kill someone or something?"

"Several people." I remarked. "He killed several people."

"What?" She questioned in shock. "He tried to kill me, and if that's the worst part, he tried to kill you too. I couldn't use my full power because I was afraid it could hurt you so Alice had to save the day."

"I'm sorry." Cady remarked, still a little in shock. "I'm sorry that I made you tell me that."

"It's ironic." I stated. "He was such a bad person but meeting him was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"What do you mean, Mom?" She asked.

"Well aside from you, if I hadn't slept with him, I wouldn't have been sent here." I explained. "I would be stuck inside of a box for the rest of my life with no friends. I would've have never fallen in love with Alice or Claire or had the great life I've had here."

"Can I still watch Buffy, Mom?" She asked.

"Okay but I am not getting you your own computer." I agreed.

That night, I was about to go to bed. Cady and Claire were already asleep. I was brushing my teeth when my phone went off. It was Alice. I sighed and answered it.

"What do you want, Alice?" I asked.

"We need to talk." She responded on the other end.

"What is it?" I asked. "I'm about to go to bed so you better make this quick. You don't want to interrupt my beauty sleep."

"Well I had another vision of the past tonight." She answered. "It was basically me having a vision while I was human. I don't think I was crazy. I think I was like you."

So Alice finally realized that she wasn't that different from Elle when she was human. Also the training happened. Elle is right in that she didn't really need to be there. Also Cady learned the truth about her father. I still haven't decided what to do with Bella yet. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7

"You know that's great but I'm tired and I want to sleep right now." I replied. "It's nice to know but it's not something that I want to talk about right now."

I hung up the phone and started to head back to bed. As I was doing so, I walked out to the guest room to check on Cady. It was the first time that I was letting her sleep in her teenaged state. I found sitting on the bed, wide awake. What the hell was she still doing up? She needs to be sleeping during the night like everyone else.

"Why aren't you asleep?" I asked.

"I'm the daughter of a serial killer." She stated in a cold tone. "What if I turn out just like him?"

Oh god, this was exactly why I didn't want to tell her. I had a feeling that something like this was going to happen.

"It's not going to happen." I told her as I walked over to her. "You are nothing like him. Just because you share the same blood doesn't mean that you're like him. You also have my blood. I know that I'm a little messed up but that's because your grandfather did horrible things to me."

"I love you, Mom." She said as she hugged me.

"I love you too, Cady." I reciprocated. "Are you going to be okay to sleep?"

"I think so." She replied. "Can I sleep with you and Mommy tonight if I can't?"

"I don't know if the bed is big enough for that." I replied. I had never tried to fit three people into the bed before. "Just try not to think about the bad things that he's done. It doesn't matter right now. You just have to believe that you won't end up like him."

"I feel a lot better." She told me. "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome, Cady." I replied before I went to bed.

In the morning, I was sitting at the breakfast table, which was really just the regular table with breakfast on it, when Cady walked in wearing a pink sundress and a smile on her face. I guess she was feeling better.

"You seem pretty peppy this morning." Claire commented.

"Well I feel happy even if I have to stay inside all day." I remarked. Okay now that's a frightening statement. I don't want to keep her locked up. I just realized that I can't take her out into town. Wait a minute, I have an idea.

"Do you want to go to Port Angeles and do some shopping?" I asked Cady.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Claire asked. "Port Angeles is closer to Seattle than here."

"I'm sure." I replied.

"I would love to go out but are you sure that's it's a good idea?" Cady asked. "Are you sure no one will notice?"

"No one knows us in Port Angeles." I commented. "It's the perfect place for us to go and do stuff. I could buy you your own clothes so you don't have to steal mine."

"You've never worn this dress." Cady pointed out.

"That's not the point." I replied. "What is the point is the three of us should go shopping together. I mean Claire could use some new clothes for the new school year, even if all she ever wears is her cheerleading uniform."

"If I didn't have to I wouldn't." Claire remarked. "I'm not a fan of it. If everyone wore uniforms, I'd be okay with but since it's just me and a few other girls, it makes me uncomfortable."

"It's still sexy." I remarked.

"Anyway speaking of cheering, I can't go because I have cheer practice." Claire reminded me. I frowned at that. Maybe you could ask Alice to go with you since you two are friends and she knows about Cady."

"Fine, I'll give her a call." I agreed as I dialed her number.

"Yes." Alice answered.

"Yes to what?" I asked. "I haven't asked you anything."

"I know but I saw your decision to ask me to go shopping with you and I am saying yes to it." She responded. I really didn't like the ability of precognition.

"Okay but do you also know that I want to bring Cady along?" I asked.

"Uh-huh." She responded. "I'll even come and pick the two of you up."

"Great, then I guess we'll see you when we get here." I stated before I hung up. I turned to Cady. "Did you take a shower by any chance?"

"Didn't you hear me in there?" Cady asked. I guess that meant that she had.

"No I didn't because I was in the kitchen." I pointed out. "I also want you to wear some sunglasses, just to be sure that no one recognizes you."

"I don't think anyone would recognize me." She pointed out. While this was true, I still wanted her to do it.

So Alice came to pick the two of us up. We got into the back of her Porsche and she began to drive us to Port Angeles.

"I can't believe that you're actually doing this." Alice commented, since Cady was listening to my iPod.

"Well if I don't let her go out, I'm no better than my father." I pointed out. "She told me that she was afraid of becoming her father. Well I'm kind of afraid of becoming mine."

"I see what you mean." Alice replied. "I would never want to be like my mother and Carlisle's greatest fear is becoming like his own father."

"We both had really crappy parents." I stated. "Yours abandoned you and mine wouldn't let me go."

"But he did let you go finally." Alice pointed out.

"And that was the turning point of my life." I remarked as we arrived at the mall. Hmm it didn't really seem like we were talking that. Then I reminded myself that Alice always drives super-fast for reasons that to this day, I don't understand. With that I took Cady's earbuds out.

"What?" She asked.

"We're here." I explained.

Cady hopped out of the car and the three of us walked into the mall.

"Okay now just because both Alice and I are absurdly wealthy doesn't mean that you can get the most expensive things." I explained to Cady.

"Okay, Mom." Cady agreed.

"You probably shouldn't call me that here." I replied. I tried to decide if I wanted her to call me Elle or Sis. I don't think either of those would make me sound comfortable. "Just don't call me anything at all."

The shopping trip was fun. I had a good time shopping with my daughter. I really didn't care much about what she wore. I basically told her if I wore it, she could wear it.

We then went to the food court because both Cady and I were hungry. Alice had to watch us eat and I kind of wished that I could give her some. It reminded me of the few times that I had given her some blood that I had acquired from various means while we were dating. Sure Uncle Charlie had questions about what I was drinking, but I didn't care.

"So do you not eat regular food?" Cady asked.

"No I only drink from animals." Alice explained.

"Why animals?" Cady added.

"Because the more that I drink human blood, the harder it is to control my thirst for it." The vampire told her. "Plus my eyes would be red."

"That wouldn't be a very good look." Cady commented.

"It's not." I remarked. "I saw it when after she killed your father to save me…well us since you were still in my belly. She saved the two of us from him by drinking all his blood."

"So why don't you eat regular food?" Cady asked.

"Because I don't have a digestive system." Alice explained.

"So you don't have to go to the bathroom, that's no reason not to eat." Cady responded.

"She actually means that since her stomach doesn't work, it has to go back out through her mouth through means of puking." I replied.

"Okay now I get it." Cady remarked as she ate some of her own food. "Yeah that would be a problem. So is it true that the two of you were in love once. Why aren't you still in love?"

"There's a very complicated explanation for that." Alice said.

"I don't think it's very complicated." I countered. "But this is not a story for right now. We should probably get home so we can put all of the clothes away."

So I liked to avoid some things. Cady already knew that her father tried to kill me. I didn't want her to know that Alice's brother had also attempted it. We eventually drove home. As we arrived, I noticed another car in the driveway. Who did that belong to?

"That's Naomi's car." Alice commented. "I don't know why she is here."

"Cady, I don't want to Naomi to find out about this right now." I told my daughter. Cady nodded, once again becoming infantile. I reached over and picked her up. "I think I can handle this."

I really hope that Naomi hadn't brought that husband of hers with her because then I would have to kill him for stepping foot inside of my house.

I walked into the living room carrying a bag of clothes while I held Cady with my other hand. I didn't see Jasper, just Naomi and Claire sitting on the couch. They may have been talking about something.

"You know this is a surprise." I announced.

"Hey, I hope it's alright that I'm here." Naomi remarked. "I ran into Claire at the supermarket and she said I could come here."

Claire and Naomi had become friends from being in cheerleading together. Remembering that Cady could potentially hear the things that we talk about, I put her in her crib and then came back.

"So what were you doing at the supermarket?" I asked Naomi.

"It was buying cleaning supplies." Naomi explained. "It's also where I buy my shampoo and my gossip magazines like People and Cosmopolitan."

"Isn't Cosmopolitan a sex magazine?" I asked.

"It's not all about sex." Naomi defended. "Sure there are articles about sex but there are also articles about other things."

"Name five." Claire challenged with a smile on her face.

"Health, careers, celebrities, fashion, and beauty." Naomi listed.

"Okay I guess it is about other things." I agreed.

"It's a magazine for young girls." Naomi replied. "And even though I am over 100, I will always be a young girl. Hmm it seems all of this talk about sex has both of you turned on. I should leave so you two can do it."

I blushed as she rushed out the door. I mean how can you possibly kill a moment worse than that? It was like she grabbed the moment, bit into its neck, and sucked out all of its moment blood. Okay that made absolutely no sense.

"Do want to have sex?" Claire asked.

"Well not after being told that I want to have sex with you." I remarked. "That's kind of embarrassing."

"But we can still do it." Claire suggested. "Who cares if she said that? All that matters is the fact that the two of us love each other."

I couldn't argue that logic so we ended up doing it. I kind of hope Cady hadn't heard us.

"So did you two have fun at the mall with Alice?" Claire asked.

"Yeah…we did." I responded. I don't know why it was so hard to answer that question. I was perfectly happy with Claire. I'm probably just overthinking this.

So more shiptease between Alice and Elle. I'm making it so hard to pick a team aren't I? Well please don't forget to review


	8. Chapter 8

That night while I was sleeping, I found myself in an interesting dream.

_I was alone in an empty room. I didn't quite know where I was. It did look familiar. I was just as naked as I was reality. Then I did remember where I was. It was my cell at the company. What was I doing there? And why was I naked? I heard the door opening up. I couldn't find my clothes, so I covered myself with my arms. Was this a nightmare? Was this my father coming to do some tests on me? I saw the figure with a short pixie cut. Okay so I knew who she was now._

"_Alice?" I asked. Like me, she was also naked._

"_Hey, Elle." She replied. "How you doin?" _

_Okay for some reason, Alice had a Southern accent. I will not lie and say that it didn't sound sexy. My only question is why Alice was at the facility._

"_What are you doing here, Alice?" I asked. _

"_I can't exactly go outside." Alice remarked. "So I wanted to come and see the girl that I love." _

_At that point, she kissed me and I didn't fight her off. I kissed her back, even. _

_Okay now I was beginning to think that this was a different kind of dream. I think that may have been confirmed when Alice gave my ass a squeeze. _

_I couldn't seem to wake up from the dream, so I had no choice other than to let it play out. I broke off the kiss and gave Alice's ample breasts a squeeze, which for some reason felt warm. If I didn't know better, I would think that she wasn't a vampire. I ran my fingers over her nipples, which were rock hard and gave each one a pinch._

"_That feels so good." Alice commented. "But I think I should show you how good I can make ya feel." _

_Alice took her hand and started to rub the area around my pussy. Oh god it felt amazing. She was being careful to go inside of yet. It was definitely building up pleasure. She continued to caress it before she finally went in. It started with one finger, which was followed by a second and then a third. They moved in and out and in and out. Alice was still very good at this and I hoped that I wasn't moaning in my sleep right now. The orgasm did eventually hit me and it was practically earth-shattering. _

Pretty much immediately after that happened, I woke up. I was still naked and I had apparently just had an orgasm. I don't know why I had had that dream. Did I still have feelings for Alice or something? I grabbed my robe and headed for the bathroom. It was early. I don't know if I would be able to fall back asleep. I grabbed a towel and started the shower. I tried my best not to think about Alice while I washed myself. I don't know what was wrong with me. Okay maybe I do have feelings for her. It doesn't matter because I can't be with her anyway.

After I was done with my shower, both Claire and Cady were up and Claire was making breakfast. The house phone started to ring. I don't know why we had one to be honest. If someone wanted to talk to me, they would call my phone and likewise with Claire.

"I'll get that." I replied as I went over and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi." Alice replied.

I walked out into the living room to take the call. I should definitely not tell her about the dream that I had.

"Why are you calling?" I asked.

"It's my birthday today." Alice replied.

"Happy birthday." I said to her. "How old are you again?"

"I'm 111." She answered. "I want to have a private party. You and Claire are invited."

"I don't think I can do that." I remarked.

"Jasper's not even going to be there." Alice replied. "He's meeting with some old friends in Olympia."

Olympia was the capital of Washington. Well I guess most people know that, even though I just learned it recently.

"I really want you to come." Alice added. Why did she have to use that word? Her dream self had already made me do that.

"Can you answer me something?" I asked. "This is kind of random, but you're from the South like Jasper. Why don't you have an accent like him?"

"I had one when I first turned." She explained. "I just stopped using it over time. Why? Would ya prefer that I speak with a Southern twang?"

There it was and it was very sexy. I don't know how she managed to do that.

"It sounds good." I commented.

"Well if I talk like this will ya come to my party?" She asked.

"As long as Jasper isn't there." I remarked. "I also have to find someone to watch over Cady."

"Can't you leave her at home alone?" Alice asked.

"I know she can take care of herself but I want someone around make sure that she's okay." I said. I then heard a knock at the door. "Are you at my door because that would be…"

I opened the door and found Seth Clearwater on the other side. I knew who he was because Uncle Charlie's friend, Harry, who Victoria later killed brought him over one time.

"Seth?" I finished.

"Seth?" Alice asked.

"I'll call you back." I told her. I then turned to Seth. "What do you want?"

"Sam sent me to talk to you." He told me.

"And why exactly did he do this?" I asked.

"I guess he wanted to know if you were still human." Seth told me.

"Why would I be human?" I asked.

"Who's at the door?" Cady asked. She looked surprised. To be fair, he was the first boy that she had seen up close like that. Come to think of it, they were about the same age right now.

"Cady, this is Seth." I introduced.

"You're very pretty." Seth complimented her. "I like the pajamas."

Cady giggled. Hmm this was interesting. This could work.

"You know if you two wanna hang out later, I would be okay with that." I replied. It would be good for Cady to have a friend that was around her current age, even if he was a werewolf. Plus it would be a way I could go to Alice's party. I did need to make sure of one thing, though.

So later in the day, Seth came back to pick Cady up. She wasn't quite ready yet for her first date. That gave me a chance to tell what I needed to tell him.

"So if doesn't come back exactly the way that she leaves, and if anyone hurts her, I will kill you." I promised. He looked a little nervous. "You may think that I'm kidding, but I'm not."

"Okay, I'll make sure nothing happens to her." He vowed. I couldn't help but wonder if it was his first date as well. I then noticed Cady come out in a very pink dress.

"Have fun, you two." I told them. They smiled as they held hands and walked out the door. I then noticed something that there were two wolves in the distance. Okay that was a little unsettling.

Claire and I then headed out to the car.

"Are you sure you're okay with her going on a date to the reservation?" Claire asked.

"Well I think it's the safest place that she could be right now." I said. "Besides, I told him that I would kill him if anything happens to her and I'm pretty sure he knows I was serious."

We drove to the Cullen House and Jasper was definitely not there. Alice got the door.

"Welcome." Alice greeted.

"What's with the accent?" Claire asked. "Are you trying to imitate me?"

"No this is my natural accent that I haven't been using but Elle asked me to." Alice explained. "Besides, this is different. You have a Texas accent and I have a Southern accent. They're completely different."

I actually thought that they sounded pretty similar.

"So we didn't actually bring a present." I told her. I had no idea what you get someone who has as much as Alice.

"That's okay." Alice replied. "I'm just glad that you're here."

"So did you invite anyone else but us?" Claire asked.

"We don't exactly have very many friends around her." Alice pointed out. This was true. Claire and I were pretty much the only non-vampires that were part of the Cullens' social circle. Actually we were the only people in Forks that were part of their social circle.

"We should get this party started before the storm comes." Alice stated.

"How do you know that it's going to storm?" I asked. I then realized what a dumb question that was. "You don't have to answer that."

"You know if the storm gets too bad, you two can spend the night here." Alice suggested.

"Thanks for the offer but I am not leaving Cady home alone." I replied. "If I have to walk through the rain, I will because that's how much I care about my child."

"Okay you are clearly the most freakishly determined mother that I've ever met." Alice remarked.

"Thank you." I told her. "So I guess we should get this party started."

Alice's party was actually a lot of fun for one that was so small. There was dancing and other stuff, basically food for me and Claire. It turned out to be more food than we could eat.

"If you insist on going home, let me drive you." Alice remarked. "I have a lot more experience driving in this kind of weather than you do."

So Alice ended up driving us in her car before she went back. For whatever reason, Claire was feeling tired and went to bed. I decided to wait for Cady. She walked in about ten minutes later. She looked a little wet. I assume that it was from the rain.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked.

"Yeah it was fun." Cady said as she began to shake her hair. She was also wearing a large jacket which I doubt was hers. "Mom, do you still have feelings for Alice?"

"Wh-what makes you think that?" I stuttered.

"I heard you moaning her name in your sleep last night." Cady told me. That wasn't good. I hoped that Claire hadn't heard it.

Before I could respond to that, I noticed a strange-looking mark on Cady's arm. I had no idea what it was. I knew that I had to ask her. It looked familiar."

"Cady, what's that on your arm?" I asked.

So I've decided on a pairing of Cady and Seth. Yes there are straight pairings in this story. Also Elle had dream sex with Alice. That might not be good. Please don't forget to review


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't know." Cady said. I then remembered that I had seen something like that before. Bella had something like that on her. I think she had been imprinted on. I didn't want my daughter be obsessing about some wolf.

"Do you feel any different like a strong desire to be with Seth?" I asked.

"No we've had one date." Cady pointed out. I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm not in love with him."

"Well that's good but I think that he may be in love with you." I responded. "The wolves have a thing called imprinting and I'm pretty sure that is what that mark on you is."

"That doesn't sound good." Cady remarked. "I mean it's hard to fall in love with someone who already loves you. It's supposed to happen at the same time."

"We need to go to the reservation tomorrow to talk to their leader." I told her. "This is not acceptable."

"Well Seth kept mentioning a guy named Sam." She stated. "Maybe we should try to find him."

"Okay but right now you should go to bed." I replied. "I probably should as well. We will go there first thing in the morning."

"Are you looking forward to see Alice in your dreams again?" She asked. I blushed at that comment.

"Cady, don't say stuff like that." I ordered. "I know I may need to deal with this stuff in the future, but I don't want to worry about it now. I especially don't want you saying anything about it to Claire. Do you have that?"

"Yes, Mom." She agreed.

"Good, now go to bed." I replied before I headed off to my own room. Claire was already asleep so sex was out of the question. I kind of wanted to do that, though.

I went to sleep and I did not have another sex dream about Alice. That's not to say that I didn't dream about her. Okay, so it wasn't really a dream more something that happened.

_I was still pregnant. I was around 3 months. I knew this because I just started to gain weight, which I was upset about. I was with Alice at the time. _

_I held my belly. "I'm starting to get fat." I groaned. _

"_You may not be a size zero anymore but you are far from fat." Alice told me as she put her arm on my shoulder. _

"_Yeah but I'm supposed to get bigger." I added. "How can you love me when I'm huge?"_

"_Well for one, you won't stay that way." She pointed out. "And I'll love you no matter what. I would probably even love you if you managed to stop loving me." _

"_I don't think there's anything that could happen to cause that." I replied before I kissed her. _

Okay so that last part made me frown. I guess I wasn't considering what happened. Though, I was glad that I wasn't pregnant and fat anymore. Why don't I ever have dreams about Claire?

In the morning, I took Cady to the reservation while Claire was at cheer practice. I decided not to tell her about the whole imprint thing for now. I think Seth noticed that she was near, but this really wasn't the time for that. I headed to the place where all of the wolves were and none of them were wearing shirts. Even Seth's older sister was only wearing a bra.

"I need to talk to Sam." I announced. I don't think any of the ones that I saw were him.

"Why is that?" One of them asked. "No one talks to him without an appointment."

What the fuck were they talking about? Why would I need an appointment?

"Here is my appointment. I replied as I zapped said shirtless guy. He did not look happy about this. I watched as he turned into a wolf. I think he expected me to be afraid but I wasn't. My hands cackled as Cady hid behind me.

"What is going on here?" Another shirtless guy with a deep voice asked. I think this was Sam. "Paul, you are not to phase unless there's a vampire around, no exceptions."

Paul changed back into a shirtless dude.

"Are you Sam?" I asked. "The two of us need to talk to you."

"What do you want to talk about?" Sam asked.

"Well we need to talk about it in private." I replied.

He took us to a house and once inside of that house, we went into a room. I don't think there was a chance of anyone walking in.

"I hope this doesn't take very long." Sam remarked. "I have other orders of business to take care of."

"Well we need to talk about this." I replied as I motioned for Cady to lift up her sleeve. "I imagine that you have seen this mark before and know what it is."

"It's an imprint mark." Sam stated. "I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is one of your wolves imprinted on my daughter on the first date!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, daughter?" Sam asked, looking at me, then at Cady, then back at me. God did he think that I was the Old Spice guy?

"Yes, but that's not the point." I pointed out. "The point is it was the first date. You don't fall in love with someone on the first date. It's creepy."

"It's how our people fall in love." Sam explained to me. He still seemed to be missing the point.

"It's still creepy." I said. "She doesn't feel the same way and I don't want him obsessing over her. I've seen how Jacob is with Bella."

"I can't do anything about it." Sam replied. "I can't make it go away."

"Well you can tell him to behave like a normal person and not to use the l word unless she says it first." I replied. "I am also not prone to late night visits. I've already told him that I will kill him if he ever hurts her so you should make sure that doesn't happen."

"I don't think you would be able to do that." Sam boasted.

"Do you wanna find out?" I asked threateningly.

"Have you thought about seeing some about your anger issues?" He asked.

I didn't say anything and just walked out of the door and took Cady with me. She was met by Seth as we started to walk away.

"Hi Cady." He said excitedly. "Do you want to hang out?"

"No you can't hang out." I replied. "If you want to ask her on another date, fine but it's not going to be tonight. And by the way, I'm not too happy about this mark on her arm."

"Well I…" Seth stammered.

"Maybe we could go out on Friday?" Cady suggested. "We could see a movie. I've never been to a movie theater."

"Do you want to?" He asked. Okay this guy doesn't seem to be very bright. She just asked him out.

"Sure." Cady replied. I probably would have been a lot more sarcastic about it. "But I think we might need someone to drive us there."

I suppose that would be a problem since the two of them were both 15. Maybe Claire and I could see a movie while they did.

The two of us then went home and we saw that Claire was back from practice.

"Where do y'all go?" She asked. Hmm what should I say here?

"We went to the reservation." Cady answered.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"I needed to discuss some things with Sam, the leader of the wolf guys." I replied. "You know strategy and stuff like that. I took Cady with me because I didn't want to have anyone come by and watch her."

"So I never got the chance to ask you." Claire remarked, looking at Cady. "How did the date go?"

"It went good." Cady replied. She may have been glad that her arm was covered. "He didn't kiss me. How was Alice's party?"

"I thought it probably could have used more party." Claire replied. What did she mean by that? "I know that they don't have many friends, but I would have liked for it to be more fun. Maybe I'm just spoiled by the giant party that your mom threw me for my last birthday. That was a nice party. Oh while you were gone, Alice called."

"What did she call about?" I asked nervously. Did she know about the dream that I had?

"She said that you left your jacket over at their house yesterday." Claire replied. That's right. I did seem to be missing my jacket.

"I guess I should go and pick it up." I replied as I grabbed the keys. "I'll have lunch after I get back."

I headed down to the Cullen house. I still hope that Alice didn't think that I wanted her back because I didn't. I knocked on the door and she answered it.

"I've been expectin' ya." She told me. I guess she was keeping the accent.

"Alice, what's going on between us?" I asked.

"What do ya mean?" She questioned.

"Well it seems like lately we've been gravitating toward each other, even though I can't be with you and I have a girlfriend." I explained.

"I'm not tryin' to do anythin'" Alice replied. "I still don't understand why we can't be together but if you don't want to be, I can accept that."

"I had a sex dream about you!" I blurted out. Why do I have a feeling that everyone in the house heard that?

"That's good to know." Naomi replied as she came downstairs. "Now you two can get back together."

"Naomi, it aint gonna happen." Alice replied. It probably wasn't. "Now please go away and stop eavesdroppin'"

"Can I just have my coat so I can go?" I requested.

"I gotta figure out where I put it." Alice said. I sighed. "You're welcome to help me look for it."

I entered the house. I don't know why I was doing this. I could just buy a new coat if I needed one. I definitely didn't love Alice. I loved Claire. I mean you can't possibly be in love with two people…right?

Okay so now Elle is seriously starting to doubt herself. She also gets to tango with some wolves. A lot of this chapter was to show the negative aspects of imprinting. Please don't forget to review


	10. Chapter 10

In the morning, I awoke feeling quite good. Maybe it was from the nice night of sleep that I had had. There were no dirty dreams of Alice this time. Despite the fact that there was still a murderous vampire who wanted to murder me and I may have been in love with Alice, I had had a good night sleep.

I went to the bathroom to take a shower only to find that Cady was already using it.

"Please don't tell me that you're going to be in there too long." I stated in slight annoyance at my daughter. It was easier when I washed her myself because I didn't have to wait.

"I'm almost done, Mom." Cady replied from behind the curtain.

I sighed and decided to go the kitchen to see if Claire had made any breakfast.

She had, so at least there was that. There were blueberry pancakes and they looked delicious.

"So Cady's in the shower." I said. "It was kind of easier when she was still a baby."

"Well she likes being how she is now and probably feels a lot more independent." Claire replied. "Plus I distinctly remember you saying you hated changing diapers."

"Yeah I guess you're right." I agreed before Cady walked into the kitchen holding a towel.

"I'm all done, Mom." Cady remarked. "Ooh, pancakes."

During breakfast, Claire's phone started to ring. I didn't like when the phone rang during breakfast.

"It's my dad." She stated. Her family didn't really call that often. "I should take this. Hello?"

I listened to her as she sounded somewhat excited. I don't know what the conversation contained.

"So my dad wants the three of us to come over for dinner tonight." She replied. "I think we should wait to tell them about Cady till we get there."

"Fine." Cady agreed. "But I want to eat what everyone else does."

"I told my mom she might want to make extra." Claire said.

So that night, Claire and I took Cady to her parent's house. Cady was in her baby form but she didn't seem to like it. It wasn't hard to tell that she preferred being older. I guess being able to move on her own and talk was an advantage of that. One thing I noticed was that she still had the imprint mark on her arm. It was just smaller. We pulled into the driveway and I made sure to park the car. I couldn't decide on if I wanted to see Uncle Charlie while I was out here.

We were greeted by Claire's parents as we walked in.

"Before we eat, I need to tell you something." I remarked as I put Cady down on the couch. "As you may have guessed Cady is like me in the fact that she has an ability. However her ability is very unique. I can't exactly explain it so I have to get her to show it to you. That's your cue."

They looked at me strangely before Cady proceeded to age back to preferred form. They looked very shocked by this event.

"Well that's one I've never seen before." Noah commented.

"That would explain why you wanted me to cook extra." Sandra added.

"She's hot." Lyle remarked.

"I already have a boyfriend." Cady replied in annoyance. Claire's family looked a little shocked by that admission.

"How long has she been able to do this?" Noah asked.

"A couple of weeks." I replied. I was glad that she was covering up the imprint mark because I think they would have a fit about that.

"So can we eat now?" Cady asked. One thing I noticed is that she always seemed to be hungry when she grew older.

We all headed to the kitchen. Once we were seated, Noah was the first to speak.

"So Cady…" He started. "How are you adjusting to be a teenager?"

"I'm fine with it." Cady replied. "It's so much better than being a baby."

This was an awkward conversation.

Cady seemed to really like the dinner. I guess it was because it was something that she had never had before. She also really seemed to like the dessert Sandra had made.

I was the first to speak on the car ride home.

"Well that was awkward." I commented. "I don't think your dad really likes me that much."

"I think he was more perturbed by Cady's ability." Claire countered.

"Should have none done it?" Cady asked.

"No you have the right to be however old you want to be." I told her. Come to think of it, I wonder why she hadn't tried other ages. I don't know if she wanted to be older than me but she seemed to always be a baby or 15, never anything in between.

That night I went to sleep again. Well, I go to sleep every night so it really wasn't any different there. What was different was the dream that I had.

_I was in my room. I was with Claire. I think we were having sex because both of us were in our underwear. _

"_You know I was thinking about different." Claire remarked. "I called someone to come over here."_

_The door opened up and in walked Alice. She was wearing a sexy nightgown. Just what the hell was going on here? Why was Alice here? This was very confusing._

"_So I was thinking that we could try out a threesome." Claire commented. "It's sexy and fun." _

_Maybe it had to do with the fact that I was in a dream, but I seemed strangely accepting to the idea. Normally the idea of have sex with two people at the same time would freak me out. _

"_So which one of y'all is goin' to take off your clothes first?" Alice asked still with her Southern accent. It was pretty sexy when she talked like that. She grabbed the hem of her nightgown. "Maybe I should lead the way by slowly removin' this nightie from my body."_

_What was going on here? I noticed a smile on Claire's face as she began to claw at my bra and basically ripped it off. Okay now this was interesting. I noticed Alice wasn't wearing anything under her nightgown. This was pretty hot. I decided to help Claire out of her clothes. I didn't know where this was going to go but for right now I really didn't care. _

_I kissed Claire before I felt something down below and noticed that Alice was rubbing my pussy. Was I supposed to take turns with them or let them both do their things at once?_

_I leaned back and let Alice finger me while Claire started to massage my breasts. I couldn't believe how good this felt. I knew it wasn't real but that didn't matter. I felt myself releasing and started to moan out both girls' names. I was in ecstasy. I couldn't believe it. _

_The dream continued and I decided to lick Alice clean. It kept going until I woke up. _

I noticed that I was alone in bed. Where was Claire? What time was it? Why am I asking without trying to find out the answer?

I don't think something like that could happen in real life. There wasn't any way that I could have both of them and I knew it was just a dream. I noticed that Cady was still sleeping and then went to the shower and found that Claire was inside. I undressed and opened the curtain.

"Hi." I greeted her. I was still a little hot from my dream.

"You know, I'm not really in the mood to do this right now." Claire remarked. "I'm pretty much done in here so you can shower if you want to."

Okay that was odd. Claire got out of the shower and I was confused. I would have to talk to her as soon as I was done bathing.

Once I had exited the shower, I found Claire in our room.

"Claire, what's going on?" I asked.

"You tell me." She replied. "I heard you moaning my name and also Alice's in your sleep last night."

I blushed at that. I wasn't expecting that I didn't really want to tell her about the dream that I had.

"Well I had this dream last night…" I replied nervously as I scratched my head.

"Why was Alice in it?" She asked.

"I don't know." I responded. "I keep having dreams about her or past events between us. This was actually the first one that you were in."

"Have you told her about this?" Claire inquired. "Maybe you could see if it's some kind of vampire thing."

"I don't think it's supposed to be." I told her. "I don't really want to tell Alice about it because she may mistake it for me having feelings for her."

"But I think you do have feelings for her." Claire said. Okay, I was surprised to hear her say that.

"I want to be with you, Claire." I stated.

"But do you want to be with her as well?" She quizzed.

"For every reason I can think to be with her, I can also think of a reason not to." I answered truthfully. "It's not like that with you. If I was given a choice, I would choose you,"

"Why do I feel like I'm second best?" Claire asked.

"You're not." I told her as I put my arm on her shoulder. "Just because I loved you second doesn't mean that I love you less. I love you more than I love Alice."

I hope I wasn't lying to myself there.

So Elle finally did have a dream with Claire in it. Sadly something like that is unlikely to happen in real life. And there was also an uncomfortable dinner with the Bennets, but are dinners with the Bennets comfortable? Please don't forget. to review.


	11. Chapter 11

It's not often that people ask me for my opinion. I usually just let things happen the way that they happen. But right now I am a little angry. I don't like this stuff going on between Elle and Alice even if it's only occurring in her dreams. Like I said before, I am not just going to give up. Plus I really like Cady and I don't know what would happen if we broke up. I don't want to be cut off from her even though I wouldn't actually be able to get any visitation. I don't think I would be able to convince Elle to go up to Canada and marry me.

I went to Cady's room to wake her up and couldn't help but notice a mark on her arm that looked similar to a tattoo. I had to tell Elle about this immediately.

She was in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

"Did you know that Cady has a tattoo?" I asked.

"It's not a tattoo." Elle explained. "It's an imprint mark, from Seth."

"What's an imprint mark?" I asked.

"It's a symbol of love for Quileutes." Elle replied. "I don't really like it but Cady isn't in the same kind of love and it doesn't go away."

"So she has a guy that is completely devoted to her?" I asked as Elle nodded.

Suddenly the phone started to ring. Elle was the first to answer it.

"Hi, Alice." She answered. This made me nervous. "You say that they're coming here tomorrow?"

She must be talking about the vampire army that girl has.

"What do you want us to do?" Elle asked. "Yeah we probably should go somewhere away from town. The mountains near the city line would probably work. So how about we meet there tonight? I'll alert the wolves."

She hung the up phone and I knew that we had to go talk to them and we also had to find somewhere for Cady to go.

Cady walked into the room, looking sleepy.

"What's going on? The phone woke me up." Cady remarked as she walked into the room still wearing her pajamas.

"We just got word from the Alice that tomorrow is the big day." Elle explained. "We have to find a safe place for you to stay."

"Can't I just stay here or even go with you two?" Cady complained. Elle did not look happy after that.

"Cadence Claire Bishop you are not going anywhere near that battlefield." Elle declared authoritatively. I think that's the first time that Elle ever used her full name. Yes I know that she hasn't had to.

"Maybe she can stay somewhere on the reservation?" I suggested.

"I guess I could stay at Seth's house." She agreed. "But he's going to be out there fighting with you, isn't he?"

"Well he probably has to since he has to do whatever Sam tells him to." Elle remarked. "But we should go over there and you can go spend some time with your boyfriend before we go."

I do like the idea of Seth and Cady. They're technically the same age in the same way that Elle and Alice are the same age. Even though she's technically less than a year old, she has the right to love.

We headed out to the reservation to send the message. Seth may have sensed Cady was near or something because he met us at our car. I don't know how this imprinting thing works.

"I need to talk to Sam." Elle told him. I don't really want to say this because the pun it contains but Seth went to fetch Sam. From there Seth took Cady to his house. "Okay I just got a message this morning that the attack is happening tomorrow. We need to prepare for it today. I was thinking of heading to the mountains on the edge of town. It's far enough away so that no one can get hurt."

"That sounds a good idea." Sam agreed. "I will tell the pack where to meet you."

"We're going to be staying here for a little while." I explained. "Also Cady is going to be staying here because we feel it's a safe place for her."

"Maybe there should be another training session." Elle suggested. "I mean I don't need it but it wouldn't hurt for you guys to brush up on it."

After a few hours, Sam took us and his other wolves to go meet the Cullens.

"I want to go somewhere away from everyone else because I don't want to deal with the newborns." Elle announced. "I imagine the main bitch wants me for herself anyway."

"There is no way I'm letting you face her alone." Alice replied. This is something that I should probably be looking into.

"Well I did just fine by myself the first time." Elle pointed out.

"Well you won't have a car full of combustible liquids this time." Alice argued. "You don't know what you're getting into."

"I don't need you to protect me." Elle responded. I should stop this before it turns into angry kisses.

"Elle, you should probably just let Alice help you," I piped in. "I mean I'm not questioning your abilities but two against one is usually good odds."

"Fine, I guess you're right." Elle agreed. She then turned to Alice. "But I still want to be the one to land the killing blow."

So Alice took Elle up to some cabin in the mountains. That left me with the rest of the Cullens and also the wolves.

"I don't know why I'm even here." I commented. "I could be with Cady right now."

"You want to make sure that Elle is not hurt or killed by the vampires." Naomi told me, presumably from reading my mind. I guess that was true. I also wanted to make sure that Naomi was okay because she was my friend. I don't know how I was any help other than moral support.

"I guess but I really don't provide much." I remarked. "All I know is I can't be killed or turned into a vampire."

"I think the smell of your blood could possibly distract them." Jacob said. I only knew who he was because he the one who dated Elle's cousin. "There's an old tale about an invasion of our village and the chief's third wife stabbed herself in the stomach to distract the vampires so the wolves could kill them."

"Why did she have to kill herself?" I asked. "Wouldn't stabbing herself in a nonfatal place have worked just as well?"

"That's the same thing that I said when I heard the story." Seth remarked. "She could have slashed herself across the arm or something."

"It's a symbolic sacrifice." Sam explained.

"The point is that she didn't have a real reason to make herself a martyr." I argued. "I mean he they killed the vampire but the chief also found himself without a wife."

"Well you can't die so it wouldn't matter with you." Emmett commented. As far as I knew, Emmett was the idiot of the Cullens. I mean he had a point but it was still a pretty dumb thing to say.

I slept in a sleeping bag that night. I was kind of jealous that Elle was in the cabin and I was down on the ground by the lake.

Just after dawn, I saw a large group of people. They were all dressed in ratty looking clothes and had deep red eyes. I would bet that this was the vampire army. Though, I didn't see the redhead that Elle had described. I wouldn't be surprised if she was traveling separately from them. She was probably specifically trying to locate Elle since she was the one that she wanted.

From a different direction, I noticed a group of men. One was black. Two were fat and bald and the other wore glasses. Their eyes were not red and I don't think that they were vampires. Though, they seemed just as hostile.

The vampires started to attack and so did the other guys. One of them had the power to scream, one was super strong, and one could move metal. They seemed to want to fight everyone. I don't know they what was up with them really. I had no idea who they were or where they came from.

Then something I truly wasn't expecting happened. The other guy shot out for blue flames and hit Jasper. He screamed because I remember that fire apparently kills vampires. One of the vampire killed him soon after but Naomi fell to the ground in anguish over her fallen husband.

"Naomi, look out!" Rosalie shouted as I noticed that one of them was going after her. I had to do something. I felt something burning inside of me. Before I knew what was happening, fire was coming out of my hands and caused the attacking vampire to go up in flames. This was my mother's power. How was I using it?

The Cullens and wolves did seem to be winning and the random super powered guys, seemed to be no real threat to the vampires. Carlisle appeared next to me.

"Well since you can apparently control fire now, we need you to burn the bodies so they can't regenerate." He said. I couldn't help but notice that there was a long-haired girl standing beside Esme. Her eyes were red but she didn't look like she wanted to fight.

"She surrendered so we're going to spare her." Carlisle explained. "Her name is Bree and I want to teach her how to feed on animals."

Once the last of them were taken care of, everyone gathered the bodies and I set them afire. Apparently guess it didn't hurt putting the other guys there as well. I could only hope that Elle was okay.

So Claire seems to have inherited a power from her mother. Also Jasper didn't survive the battle. I did think that it was unrealistic in Eclipse how there were absolutely no casualities. I didn't think that a newborn would be able to kill him though, so I brought in Flint. This chapter was in Claire's point of view because I wanted to describe the battle and neither Alice or Elle were there to witness it. Please don't forget to review.


	12. Chapter 12

After deciding that we would do this together, Alice took me up to this cabin in the mountains that her family apparently owned. God is there any that the Cullens don't have.

"So this place looks nice." I commented. "Do you come here often?"

"I know that Jasper came up here after he attacked ya." She explained. "I also spent some time here when I had to get back on animal blood after killin' Cady's father."

"So does this place have a shower because I never got to have one today." I remarked as I started to remove my top.

"Yes there's a shower in the bathroom." Alice replied, looking away. I mean she had seen everything that I had under there. I decided to finish undressing in the bathroom. From there, I turned on the warm goodness of the water. It felt refreshing. Once I was done, I wrapped myself in a towel, wondering if Alice had any extra clothes lying around or even in the drawers.

"So do you keep clothes here?" I asked.

"Yes I have some that you can wear." Alice replied. "You should probably wear some of the winter clothes because there is snow outside."

I nodded as I went into the dresser and pulled out a gray sweater and a black skirt. Even if I was fighting a vampire, I still wanted to look good.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do until she gets here?" I asked.

"Well I need to go get ya some food at some point because I don't have any here." She responded. That Southern accent was still a little weird coming from her. "Is there anythin' in particular that you would like me to make?"

"I guess I wouldn't mind some pizza." I replied. "You should probably get me some blankets too."

"I already planned on it." She replied. "I have some board games that we can play since we don't get cable out of here."

"I haven't played any board games since we were last together." I remarked.

"I have quite a few." Alice replied. "This place is kind of like rehab for us. Maybe we can get a TV and a satellite put in later.

"So what exactly is the plan for after this war?" I asked. "Don't people expect you guys to go to college or something? Did you say that you had a college degree at some point?"

"I have three." Alice replied. "I have one in Literature, one in Mathematical Statistics, and one in Fashion Design."

"I didn't know that you made clothes." I responded.

"I actually got that one in the 50s." She explained. "I planned on pursuing it as a career before I met Jasper and the rest of the family."

"You probably would have had to quit when people started to notice that you weren't getting older." I commented.

"Not necessarily." She challenged. "I could've opened a series of shops in different states after I was done with previous ones. I could even use a different name."

"You would probably still be lonely." I told her.

"Yeah, I probably would." She agreed. "I like having a family even if we're not technically related."

"Well there is someone that you are technically related to." I pointed out.

"Claire hates me though." She argued.

"She doesn't hate you." I rebutted. "She just doesn't like that you're in love with me."

"Well I tried to move on and I can't." Alice replied. "But I'm happy if you're happy. I'm not going to try to make this trip some sort of romantic getaway."

"This would be a good place for romance." I stated.

"I should get going and get you that food." She remarked. "I will be back soon."

She walked out the door and I couldn't help but wonder what I was supposed to do until she got back. There really wasn't much for me to do here. I mean there was some book called _The Hunger Games_ but I wouldn't have time to read the whole thing. I guess all there was to do was wait. That still was not something that I enjoyed doing. Maybe I should try to think of how I am going to kill the redhead bitch.

Before I could actually get to planning anyone's demise, Alice had returned with a frozen pizza and some blankets in hand.

"I'm back." She announced.

"Why do you have an oven anyway?" I asked.

"It came with the cottage." Alice explained. "We really didn't wanna mess with it, so we left it as is. It turns out that it's come in handy."

"So what kinds of animals are around here?" I questioned curiously as she went to put the pizza in the oven. I know it was a bit of a random question.

"Well there are mountain lions and goats." Alice informed me. "Also there are a few birds that like to come up. Those are a bit harder to catch. You have to pounce on them while they're on the ground before they can take off."

"Do you wonder if the animals that you're killing have families?" I inquired.

"Sometimes but I'd rather kill an animal with a family than a human with a family." She answered. "So what game do you watch to play first?"

"I don't know." I responded. "What ones do you have here? Why do you have games anyway if you usually come by yourself?"

"Well we don't always come by ourselves." Alice said. "Sometimes the others would come for an actual romantic getaway."

"You didn't answer the first question." I pointed out.

"I've got Scrabble, chess, Monopoly, Operation, and a few others." She replied.

"What's Scrabble, I've never played that before." I asked.

"It's game where ya try to spell words in spaces on the board." Alice explained. "Each letter has a point value from 1 to 10 and ya get points for the total value of the letters. Ya play until they are no more letters left and whoever has the most points wins."

"It sounds like I would be good at that game." I replied. "I know a lot of words."

"Oh and also if ya use all seven of your letters in one word, ya get an extra 50 points." Alice added.

"Are you sure that we have enough time to play that before the pizza is done?" I asked. I didn't want to stop to eat.

"Probably not." She remarked with a slight smile on her face. "Let's play a game of Operation while we wait and then after you eat we can play Scrabble."

"I'm up for that." I agreed.

We played Operation for a little bit before the pizza was done. I doubt real surgery was anything like that and I bet Carlisle could attest to that.

After I ate, the two of us sat down and played Scrabble. I had a feeling that Elle had an advantage because she knew all of the rules and I had never played before.

"Let me see I think this is a word." I replied as I started to put down letters. "There we go. Quizmasters: that's 32 points plus double word score plus 50 so that's 114."

Alice looked awestruck as she saw me lay that down.

"So I take it I win?" I replied.

"I can't believe that you managed to do that." Alice remarked.

We played a few other games before I decided that I should go to bed. I hoped that I didn't have any Alice-related dreams, especially with Alice in the house. Granted, it's possible that Alice could go out in the night to go hunting but I didn't want the chance of me potentially moaning her name in my sleep. It would be very embarrassing.

Alice woke me up a little before 6:00. This did not seem good.

"She's gonna be here in 10 minutes." Alice warned me. "She's not with the rest of them and must have figured out that you're not either."

That would barely give me enough to get dressed. I definitely wouldn't have time to eat breakfast or take a shower. I would literally have to throw on the clothes from yesterday. I put on the same sweater and skirt and got ready to face the bitch. Sure I wasn't wearing any makeup but I didn't have time for that right now.

I walked out into the snow and Alice walked out beside me. Within a minutes, the redhead had shown up.

"It's about time that you showed your face." I remarked.

"I was waiting for the right moment to strike." The redhead replied.

"Well what are you waiting for?" I asked "Bring it on."

She lunged and I fired a wave of energy that hit her. I then noticed a second figure that I have to admit was a little distracting. The second vampire bluffed an attack and I feel the redhead bite into my neck. I have to make her stop before she kills me. I noticed Alice was busy fighting the other vampire. I decided to take both of my hands and pressed them against her head. From then on, I unleashed my full power. I think it was more volts than she could handle because her head exploded and her body full to the ground. I still felt like I was in massive pain.

Alice had taken care of the vampire. I felt like my insides were burning.

"Everything hurts." I complained.

"The venom must have set in." Alice replied. "You're going to turn and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"I can't be a vampire because I can't crave Cady's blood." I replied as I noticed that my skin was started to loose pigment. I was also starting to feel thirsty.

"Well you can't be near her right now." Alice commented.

"No is telling me that." I stated firmly. "I need you to make her a vampire too."

"I guess I can try." Alice replied.

"Thank you." I said before I pulled her into a kiss. I quickly pulled away. "I don't know why I just did that. I can't believe that I just did that."

"Your feelings are magnified upon turning." Alice explained. "So whatever you feel for me and your motherly instincts have increased."

"I still can't be with you when Jasper's around." I declared.

"Let's just head down the mountain." Alice suggested. "You can probably find something to eat on the way down."

I managed to catch a puma. Its blood tasted so good. I also didn't feel cold anymore.

Everyone looked shocked as we arrived. Well almost everyone, Jasper was nowhere in sight.

"She bit me before I was able to kill her." I stated as calmly as possible I could smell the blood of the wolves. I had to resist.

"Where's Jasper?" Alice asked.

"He didn't survive." Carlisle stated.

I gave Alice a hug. She looked like she really wanted to cry. I think everyone could see it. I knew I was with Claire but I couldn't help myself.

"I want Cady to be turned too." I stated. "If that's the only way that I can be near her then I want to do it."

"You can't do that." Sam told me. I could feel sparks in my hands. I felt even more powerful than I had ever felt before.

"Do it." Seth stated.

Alice managed to successfully turn Cady without killing her. She seemed nervous about being a vampire but also seemed to understand. We spent six months away. Cady was on Skype with Seth every day. She seemed to lose her ability to change her age when she turned. Apparently she would look eternally 15. The rest of the Cullens didn't come with us. It was just Alice. I guess she was my one true love and fate had a funny way of showing it. As for Claire, it turned out that she was Naomi's second love. She couldn't be turned but she could stay with the Cullens just the same. The Cullens also sent one of the vampires from the army that surrendered to Alaska to live with Tanya and her sisters.

10 years later, Alice and I managed to have a wedding. I was glad. She would always be my golden-eyed pixie.

The End.

So that wraps up the series. I made the transformation much shorter because two days to turn would take too much time. Claire and Naomi also got their happy ever after. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review.


End file.
